Keys
by Ssenillek Reh
Summary: One-shot for Jay's Sexy Edward Contest. Bella's stressed because of a promise made to her flighty mother, and she has to rely on Edward to help her relieve that stress... in any way possible. Features Piano Teacher Edward.


**Disclaimer:** Oh, woe is me, for I neither own Twilight nor am Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N:** My first Twilight fic - of course it has to be a one-shot for Jay's stupendous contest. Nervous? Me? Naw.

Sexy Edward Contest:

Title: Keys

By: Kel

Type of Edward: Piano Teacher

Character Type: splashes of OOC-ness throughout

Story Type: AH

POV: Bella

If you are interested in becoming part of this contest, please contact:

Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com

Contestants' stories are located on the C2 "Sexy Edward Contest"

Rules/guidelines are on Jayeliwood's profile

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" I called out to the apartment as I entered it wearily. I threw my keys onto the counter and dropped my purse and books on the floor, slipping out of my coat and hanging it on the coat rack.

"Hi, sweetheart," Jasper teased as he rounded the corner into the living room, coming out of, I assumed, Alice's bedroom.

"Hey, Jazz," I greeted him, pecking him on the cheek. I threw myself on the couch, groaning.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked in concern, watching curiously as I flexed my pain-filled fingers.

"No," I replied honestly – Jasper had that weird way of always making you feel comfortable, no matter the circumstance. "I quit."

"You quit your job?!" Alice asked excitedly, bounding into the room. "Finally, Bella!"

"No, not my job," I snapped at Alice. Her face fell slightly, and I smiled to show her I wasn't really upset with her. "Though I need to do _that_, too." Alice beamed, sitting on the couch beside me and resting her head on my shoulder. Jasper sat on the floor in front of Alice, and she placed her hand in his hair, tugging on it playfully. "I quit my piano lessons. Mrs. Westenberger is a monster!"

Alice giggled happily. "I told you," she said, mirthful.

"I know." I sighed tiredly, massaging my temples. The headache was _brutal_ – that beast of a piano teacher had made tonight's lesson excruciatingly painful. The end result was me storming out of her house, flushed with anger, snarling to her that she wouldn't ever have to see me again, because I was _done_.

She had looked pleased.

"So what are you going to do about the piano?" Alice asked. "I mean, you already told your mom that you'd play for her when she renewed her vows with Phil."

"I don't know, Alice, I just don't know." I let my head drop back onto the sofa, shutting my eyes tightly. The stress – of everything, not just piano lessons – was finally getting to me, like I knew it would.

"Bella?" I hummed a sound to Jasper to let him know I was listening. "One of my friends has been playing the piano for years, and he's extraordinary – maybe I could ask him if he'd like to teach you, if that's alright," he suggested.

My eyes popped open and I leaned forward, the better to see Jasper's face, so close to the floor. "Really, Jazz? Oh my gosh, that'd be great!" I cried, throwing my arms around him.

"I'm right here," Alice commented off-handedly. I pulled away from Jasper and stuck my tongue out at her. She responded by showing off her own tongue.

Jasper chuckled. "I've got to talk to him first, Bella," he reminded me patiently. "I'll let you know by the end of the week, okay?"

"Sure, Jasper," I agreed. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem." He grinned dazzlingly at me, and I smiled back at him.

I had a month and a half left. I only prayed it would be enough.

* * *

I peeked at the slip of paper in my hand, then again at the humongous apartment complex in front of me. This was it – and it was huge. I felt uncomfortable being here, surrounded by riches when I so obviously was not. I was already feeling aggravated; I had already tripped seven times in the ridiculous heels I had to wear at work, I had been held back _after_ work, and, as if I wasn't late enough already, I missed the stop on the subway, forcing me to get back on _another_ line so I could double back.

My first piano lesson was scheduled for half past five, and it was already after six. Not a good start.

I sighed, irritated, when I realized that my new piano teacher's apartment was on the top floor of the extremely tall building. If this place didn't have an elevator, forget it.

Luckily, there _was_ an elevator, so I pressed the button for the top floor, relieved. Just as the doors were starting to close, I heard a familiar voice say, "Wait! Hold the doors, please!"

I grinned at the figure that rushed into my elevator with a panted, "Thanks."

"How's it going, Rose?"

Rosalie Hale's beautiful blue-violet eyes snapped to mine, and her face relaxed into a breathtaking grin. "What are you doing here, Bella?" she inquired, hugging my shoulders with the arm that wasn't weighed down with bags.

"My first piano lesson is waiting for me on the top floor," I confessed, "and I'm already more than half an hour late." Rosalie winced in sympathy, but then grinned again.

"Don't worry a thing about this guy, Bells," she informed me. "He really knows his stuff – unlike that absolute _hag_ you had before – and he's a real looker, if you know what I mean." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I laughed at her, pushing her shoulder away playfully. "What would your darling fiancé think, Rose?" I asked her, though I was more than curious about the guy Jasper has sent me to.

She laughed. "Emmett knows I love him. That doesn't stop me from checking out other guys. Seriously, Bella, you should totally date him."

My cheeks stained with my infamous red blush. "Rose! I don't even _know_ the guy, and you're trying to set us up!"

Rosalie smirked secretly, but before I could interrogate her, she exclaimed, "Here's my stop! It was good to see you again, Bells. It's been too long."

I rolled my eyes at her obvious attempt at diversion, but smiled nonetheless. "Of course. Tell Em I said hi."

"Will do!" She waved at me until the elevator doors slid shut.

I waited another half a minute before the elevator stopped again – really, did the building have to be so _huge_? – and stepped out nimbly, taking care not to trip in my heels again as I stepped over the threshold.

I knocked on the door quickly, trying not to think of the sheer size of the place, and was rewarded with a slightly frustrated, "Come in!"

I winced. He was angry already. I could only hope that he was the forgiving type…

"Go ahead and take a seat at the piano," the voice continued after I shut the door behind me. "I'll be out in just a minute."

I walked over to the baby grand piano, my heels clacking slowly on the marble floor. The piano was absolutely gorgeous, and I forced myself to keep my eyes on it, lest I see the grandeur of the rest of the place. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it. I sat at the bench hesitantly, running my fingers softly over the perfectly polished keys. I shuddered at the thought of someone like me creating such horrible sounds from it.

"Sorry about that," my new instructor said as he walked into the room, buttoning up his shirt, and I gasped as I recognized the tousled bronze hair and vibrant green eyes.

"Edward?"

His face snapped up to meet mine, a completely gobsmacked look on his normally controlled features. "Bella?"

I smiled timidly; I had always been slightly intimidated by the gorgeous boy who shared a few of my prerequisite classes. "I guess you're my new teacher," I said in a tiny voice.

Edward pulled a corner of his mouth up in a crooked smile. "At least it's someone I know; I couldn't believe I let Jasper talk me into this. What a relief!"

"You say that now," I muttered, half to myself. He laughed loudly. It was nice to know he thought I was joking.

"How have you been?" he inquired as he took his place next to me on the piano bench. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Busy." I glared at the piano keys. "My mother's insistent on renewing her wedding vows with her husband, and I've been left to plan nearly everything." I could feel the stress layering itself on me, even as I just said the words, and my hands reached up to rub at my temples.

I felt cool hands pry mine from my head, and I looked over to see Edward grinning at me in sympathy. "I'm sorry for bringing up a trying subject," he apologized. "Shall we get started?"

I nodded my agreement and flexed my fingers, preparing for the worst.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm never going to get this right!"

I thought about banging my head against the piano, but I could never do that to something so beautiful, so I smacked my palm to my forehead instead.

"You're doing just fine, Bella," Edward tried to soothe me. I just scoffed at him. We'd been at it for almost an hour, and I _still_ couldn't get the basic scales right. I was hopeless.

No wonder Mrs. Westenberger was so antagonistic. I deserved it.

I sighed irritably and closed my eyes in frustration, rubbing circles on my temples with my fingers again. I was in need of some pretty heavy-duty Tylenol.

I was startled by the feel of two hands on my shoulders, massaging them gently. "One of the keys to creating music is relaxation," Edward whispered in my ear, his voice velvet smooth. "If you're too tense, the music will reflect that. You need to relax."

I glared at the piano keys, though I knew they'd done nothing to earn such hostility. "I can't help but be stressed," I explained, though it sounded a lot like whining. "Renée is adamant about me playing at her ceremony, and I have just over a month left to not _just_ master the basics, but learn an extremely complicated piece." And I was off – once I got started on this rant, it was impossible to not stop. "I still have to book reservations for the garden she wants it to be held in, which will be a pain and a half; I have to call the caterer and tell him the diets of every individual person attending, because half of Phil's family is lactose intolerant, and his cousins Bettie and George are allergic to seafood – plus, my mother is the pickiest person on the planet; I have to go dress shopping with Renée, because her wedding dress from five years ago _apparently_ won't work this time, _and_ I have to find a dress for myself, somehow within my price range, which will be next to impossible. I have to make sure everyone who was invited actually _received_ their invitations, and I need to make a list of everyone who's already RSVP'ed and create a seating chart for after the ceremony. I have so much left to do, Edward, and on top of all that, my finals are next week and I _know_ I'm going to fail math, because I've been way too busy to study!"

I slumped forward, setting my arms on the piano and resting my head against them. I could feel tears of aggravation leak from the corners of my eyes, and I repressed the urge to scream. I was never one to really complain, or be petty in general, but why, _why_ did I have to be the adult in my relationship with Renée?

Edward didn't say anything, and I idly wondered how big of a fool I'd come across as. But his hands never stopped massaging my shoulders, and now my neck, and I decided to forget reality for the moment, and enjoy what Edward was so thoughtfully doing for me.

He continued working on my back in silence – until he kneaded out a particularly large knot between my neck and shoulder. I involuntarily let out a tiny moan, much to my embarrassment.

"God, Edward, you can't _imagine_ how that feels," I murmured appreciatively. Had he always been so _good_ with his hands?

He paused in his ministrations, pulling his hands away, and I wanted to cry at the loss of contact. We both sat still for a moment, neither of us saying a word, and then his hands were suddenly at my hips, trailing up to my waist, caressing my stomach.

I shuddered slightly, taking in a deep, gasping breath, and his lips were at my ear, his sweet breath making my head spin as he spoke.

"No, I can't imagine," he whispered, somehow turning the words into liquid velvet. "Tell me, how does it feel?"

I suppressed the embarrassing urge to moan again; part of my brain wondered what he was up to. Whatever it was, I didn't want it to stop. "It feels… _amazing_," I breathed out. "Better than anything."

"Anything, you say?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. Before I had time to contemplate what he'd meant, he turned me so I was facing him, and his lips were smothering mine.

I had to take my statement back. This was so much better. His lips were softer than I could ever have imagined, and they moved with mine perfectly, sweetly. His hands continued to swirl around my waist, and I placed my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

His lips were like nothing I had ever tasted before. It was like kissing lips spun of the rarest silk, the smoothest of cream, and I felt as if I'd never be able to get enough. My fingers crawled through his hair and I pulled him even closer, aching for more.

Edward's tongue traced my bottom lip teasingly, and when I gasped, he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, caressing my tongue with his own. I held back another moan at the sensation, my fingers twisting through his bronze locks. Edward tasted so _good_… it had only been one kiss, and I was already addicted.

Edward suddenly broke the kiss, and I almost whimpered at the loss of contact between our mouths. His green eyes bored into mine, and I felt myself melting with the amount of emotion I could see in them.

He traced the curve of my cheek with his fingertips softly, and my face burned under his touch. "Isabella," he whispered, voice husky, and I closed my eyes against the rush of desire that flooded through me at the sound. "I want you."

My eyes snapped open at his statement. Was he being serious? My gaze met his again, and the lust in his eyes left no room for mockery.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Sure, I had a small crush on Edward – who didn't? He was perfect, plain and simple. But I was far from it – and he wanted _me_?

As if sensing my doubt, Edward said, in a solemn voice, "Bella, you are amazing. You care so much for others, and you're so selfless – you're willing to do whatever you can in order to make those around you happy, and you put their needs before your own. You're so very kind, and you always have the best to say about everyone – you're beautiful, inside and out."

I felt my cheeks heat up; no one had ever called me beautiful before, not in that way. "The blush on your cheeks is lovely," Edward murmured, his hand cupping my cheek before slowly moving down to my neck.

I couldn't take it anymore – the need, the passion, the… the _lust_ I was feeling was too great – and my lips crashed into his forcefully, dominatingly. Edward moaned into my mouth, and I took the initiative to deepen the kiss once more, exploring his mouth eagerly. His arms encircled my waist and pulled me to him, and we both moaned at the contact between every inch of our bodies.

We kissed wildly, my hands tugging at his hair again, his hands roaming around my hips seductively. I let my hands slide down to the collar of his shirt, and I started undoing the buttons slowly, tracing every inch of skin left exposed.

Once the shirt was completely unbuttoned, I slipped it off his shoulders deftly and broke our kiss reluctantly, taking the time to examine his amazing chest. The skin there looked satiny smooth, and it felt so firm underneath my fingers that I couldn't help but lean forward to taste it. He tasted amazing, of course, and my tongue trailed around his chest, tasting every inch, while his muscles shuddered and contracted against my touch. My mouth moved up to suck on the junction between his neck and shoulder, and he moaned loudly. My heart raced at the sound, knowing that I was the one to pull this reaction from him.

"Fuck, Bella," I heard him whisper, and before I had time to comprehend it, he pulled off my shirt and tossed it to the side. I felt a small touch of embarrassment – I wasn't wearing a bra, because the top I was wearing had one built in. His eyes roamed over me almost hungrily, making me squirm, and he pulled me to him in another kiss. Our tongues clashed together roughly, and one of Edward's hands came up to knead my breast almost gently, caressing my hardening nipple, while his other hand dipped under the hem of my skirt, playing with the fabric of my panties.

God, what this boy could do to me!

My hands found the zipper to his pants, and I yanked down on it, making Edward hiss as my fingers brushed against his erect member, separated only by the silk of his boxers. My hands went inside his jeans, swirling around his hips, before I pushed them down, leaving Edward clad only in his delicious looking black underwear. I felt my panties soak through slightly, and the want I felt for Edward almost consumed me whole, drowning me in pleasure.

"Edward," I moaned, and I saw, through the lust-filled haze that clouded my vision, the twitch in his boxers when I said his name. "I need you. Now."

I had barely gotten the words out of my mouth before I was lifted in the air – Edward had pulled me up, supporting me with his hands under my backside, and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. He spun to the side gently, bracing me against the piano while attacking my neck and shoulder with hot, open-mouthed kisses. My fingers dug into his back, scrabbling for purchase, as he lifted me onto his piano and removed my skirt fluidly, all in a single movement. He removed my panties in the next movement and cupped my pulsing center with one hand, making me groan with pleasure at the contact.

"Fuck, Bella." His voice was rough and, when I looked into his eyes, there was a wild, almost desperate look accompanying the desire there. "You're so wet for me already." My center throbbed even more at his words, and he smirked before slipping two fingers inside me, thrusting hard and fast, making me groan even louder.

"Edward," I couldn't help but moan. His thrusting fingers picked up in speed and intensity, and it was all I could do to run my fingers through his already untidy hair, lost as I was in the throes of absolute pleasure.

"Oh, _Bella_," I heard him moan. His fingers suddenly left me, and while I wanted to cry at the contact, I was shaking in anticipation for what would come next. I looked up to see Edward draw his fingers into his mouth, sucking at the juices coating them, and I moaned at the look on his face.

I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer, but before he could capture my lips in a heated kiss, my fingers dropped to the waistband of his boxers, tugging at them playfully before pulling them off. What was waiting for me underneath the silky underwear was an even more alluring sight than him in his boxers – he was _huge_, and I could feel myself blushing at just the thought.

A smooth finger lifted my chin up, and as I lost myself in another of Edward's addictive kisses, I could feel him positioning himself against my core. He pulled back slightly, and I could read the hesitation in his eyes. Instead of answering him verbally, my hips bucked against his, and he needed no further encouragement. He entered me swiftly, filling me completely, and the moment was so perfect I wanted nothing more than to stay this way forever.

Feeling him this way, our bodies flush against each other's, with him sheathed so perfectly inside me… it was like we were meant to do this, like we were supposed to be together, and just hadn't known it until now.

I could feel my eyes rolling back at the sensation, and I let my head fall back – Edward used the opportunity to smother my neck with kisses, sucking and biting gently. He started to move within me, pulling out almost completely before sliding back in, creating a rhythm that had my heart pounding and made my breathing more than slightly erratic.

"Oh, God," I moaned – and had I not been lost in Edward, I would have been beyond mortified to hear those breathless words escape my lips. They only seemed to encourage Edward, however, and he picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster than I would have thought possible.

One of his hands trailed along the outside of my thigh before hooking my leg under the knee and hoisting it over his shoulder, and I gasped at the spot he was able to hit at this new angle. Edward's other hand was massaging my breast lightly, driving me wild, and his mouth attacked mine again. I responded with fervor, and in the few seconds that our lips parted for air, he moaned my name, again and again.

"Oh, _Edward_!" I cried, feeling as though I was about to explode, and before I could do anything else, my world did, indeed, explode in a burst of shockingly intense pleasure. I could feel myself clenching around Edward, and with a last strangled groan, I felt Edward release himself into me, panting all the while.

In the glowing aftermath of our release, we simply locked gazes, not speaking, just catching our breaths. Finally, after what seemed an eternity of getting lost in the gorgeous green depths of Edward's eyes, I couldn't help but smile at him.

"That's probably the best piano lesson I've ever had," I informed him, and Edward laughed exuberantly. He pulled himself out of me and straightened up, looking around for the clothes we had thrown haphazardly in our haste. I instantly felt the loss, and while I wanted to protest, I somehow knew, instinctively, that this would only be the first of many more lessons to come.

Edward looked at me then, a crooked smile adorning his features, and as if he read my mind, said, "So, when do you want to schedule our next lesson?"


End file.
